


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser's relationship grows





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: I don't own them however much i want to

Author's Notes: For my Friend 

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Ray was out for his morning ride with Ben. Enjoying the crisp cool air from the snow fall that they had. It had only been a light snow fall and should melt away by midday so they weren't too worried about cancelling classes.  
  
Ray felt good, "Ben can I ask. Would it be ok if I observed a class today or something? I'm not good a sitting around. Ask my mum I was three weeks early".  
  
This made Ben laugh. He'd only known Ray for two days now and already loved his company. "That would be no problem Ray. I'm doing a class this morning with children with spina bifida and other physical disabilities. The children in those classes are simply marvellous Ray. It's always such a joy. Would you like to join in on that class Ray"?  
  
Ray's heart sped up at the gentleness and kindness of this man. With a cheerful voice, "Ya I'd love that Ben. You know when was younger before I joined the academy. I used to volunteer at a care centre for kids with disabilities. I tell Ya they always amazed me. I missed that after I joined the academy but the working hours never allowed time for it".  
  
This surprised Ben but not much. Ben had already how caring Ray could be, "Well Ray you'll have all the time you want here. In time you can take over one of those classes if you'd like"?  
  
Smiling brightly, "Ya I think I'd really like that. Are Tara's parents coming today"?  
  
Nodding, "Yes they should be here around dinner time. They sounded nice on the phone".  
  
Ben and Ray now stood in the indoor training centre with all the children and their parents in front of them. All of them smiling brightly with pure excitement on their faces.  
  
Ben put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ok boys and girls, Mums and dads. This is Ray Kowalski our new teacher. So let's make Ray feel very welcome ok. Now why don't you tell Ray your names so he knows"?   
  
Pointing the first little boy who sat in his wheelchair, "Hi I'm Jack Miller nice to meet you sir".  
  
As the kids went on Ray learned that their was a Millie a Molly and a Mary. Also their was Andrew, James and John. One little boy wouldn't speak. The children were very eager to get on the horses.   
  
Ben took Ray over and showed him the special saddles he had made for some of the children. Some of the saddles had high backs to support their backs. As some of the children couldn't support themselves. Once all the horses were saddled the children began.  
  
Laughter rang out and Ray found himself not just standing watching but helping out. The children took to Ray right away.  
  
Ray took the grey horse with a little boy on it. The little boy had not said a word since he arrived.  
  
Ray did his best to make him laugh or talk but noting. Ray saw how the little boy was watching his hair. So Ray fingered his spikes, "Ya kinda experimental hey. How about we do your hair like this spiky like a rock star. Would Ya like that? To be a rock star cowboy"?  
  
The little boy actually laughed and said, "Yes Ray".  
  
All around stopped and gasped.   
  
Ray heard this and thought he did something horribly wrong "What did I did I do something wrong. God I'm sorry"?  
  
Ray saw the little boy's mother begin to cry and thought, "Shit what did I do wrong"?  
  
She hurried over talking excitedly, "Y-you spoke Liam. My god you spoke".  
  
Ray looked to Ben for help then to the child then the mother.  
  
She took Ray's hand and pulled him into a hug, "How, how did you do it. Liam hasn't spoken since our car accident four years ago. The doctors said he may never speak again. How did you do it"?  
  
Now really embarrassed, "Am I was just joking about my hair. And I said would you like yours like mine. So you could be a rock star cowboy".  
  
Again Liam laughed and said, "Yes Ray".  
  
Liam's mother looked at her son up on the horse, "Ok Liam we can do that. Won't that be fun? You can show Ray next time".  
  
Liam smiled widely now, "Ok Mommy. Can I ride now"?  
  
Wiping her eyes, "Ya, ya ok Liam. Have fun dear".  
  
Ben took her aside while Ray continued with Liam. "Are you ok Mrs Frawley"?  
  
Linking Ben's arm, "Yes I'm fine thank you Ben. Ray is very special where did you find him. I can't believe he got my Liam to speak. He must have been sent by god or the angels. I'll be forever grateful to him",  
  
Watching Ray who was now talking freely with Liam. Ben felt a great deal of pride.  
  
Still holding Mrs Frawley, "Ray arrived two days ago wanting a career change. But do you know. I knew their was something special about him".  
  
The class went on and ended far too quickly for Ray. He had such a fantastic time with them.  
  
Standing watching them all leave Ray hadn't heard Ben come up behind him. So jumped when Ben spoke, "Ray you did a fantastic job with Liam. How did you do that"?  
  
Turning to face Ben, "I really didn't do anything just made a joke. He just laughed and spoke".  
  
Ben put his hand s on Ray's shoulders, "Ray don't sell yourself short. You know we have tried everything with Liam. We even got him his own horse but noting worked. Liam is an experienced rider he has been coming here since I bought the place. Now Liam just comes for fun and to ride his horse Flint. And you're here two days and get a miracle. I'm so very proud of you Ray".  
  
Ray blushed so hard he thought his face was on fire. "Am thanks Ben. Am, is there anything else that I can help with. Do you want a hand with Tara's parents"?  
  
Slapping Ray's shoulder, "That would be most welcome thank you. They will be here in a few minutes. Just in time for lunch Mickey and Peter are cooking so should be lovely".  
  
Sitting down with Tara and her mum and dad. Ben introduced Ray.  
  
After lunch they got down to talking, "I'm so glad you could make it Mr & Mrs O'Neil. I should have thought you were really worried. I'm glad that Tara didn't stop me contacting you. But you should know why Tara ran away".  
  
Turning to Tara, "Tara would you like to talk to your mum and dad alone or would you like Ray and I to stay"?  
  
Not meeting anyone's eyes, "No I'd like ye to stay. It's ok".  
  
Taking a breath, "Mum, Dad I ran away because of. Oh you're not going to believe me"?  
  
Covering her hands her mother spoke softly, "Come on Tara try us. Of course we will believe you. You've never lied to us before. So we knew you running away must be bad honey".  
  
Steeling herself Tara went on, "Ok Dad I'm sorry but Uncle Ralph. He-he has been abusing me. He said if I told he'd kill mum. And I'm so-so sorry dad". Now Tara broke down and sobbed her heart out.  
  
Mr O'Neil was horrified, Tara why didn't you tell us sooner sweetheart. Of course we believe you. Do you think we'd think you'd lie about something like that? Tara we have to have him arrested. I know he is my brother but brother or not he is not getting away with hurting my baby".  
  
Tara cried harder, "Thanks dad. I love you. I'm sorry".  
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
